


【ARS/SK/SA】HP paro故事集

by XingYunRuYu_Ryusei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei/pseuds/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei





	【ARS/SK/SA】HP paro故事集

“和也……”

“嗯？”靠在他背上打游戏的人应了一声，震动通过两人相贴的背部传到他的胸膛。

“我刚刚突然在想一件事情哦，为什么和也会和你那个表弟松本润一起被分进斯莱特林呢？我刚开始还以为和也那么聪明，应该会和小翔一样去拉文克劳呢。”

“我都已经四年级了，你怎么突然又想起这个事了？大叔你反射弧好长啊。”

“就是突然之间脑子里蹦出来的，然后就怎么想也想不通啊，那既然和也你在，我就问问嘛。”

“为什么是斯莱特林啊……大叔你不觉得，斯莱特林的人跟赫奇帕奇的人在一起，比拉文克劳的人跟赫奇帕奇的人在一起更有话题性和冲击力吗？可惜大叔你进不了格兰芬多，不然能更劲爆一点呢……要不我去伪造一些跟相叶氏的绯闻？”

“……我大概明白和也你为什么被分进斯莱特林了。”  
  
  
  


☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆  
大概会是一个长期不定时更新的偏日常向的小文章  
cp是sk和sa  
分院设定是智-赫奇帕奇，翔-拉文克劳，雅-格兰芬多，和&润-斯莱特林  
个人特别喜欢五子的HP paro，也有很多大大写过画过。不同的分院能带出不同的故事，我都很喜欢。  
自己开这个流水账集合也是为了满足自己偶尔的快乐脑洞，选择了这样的分院也有我自己的一点点小想法和小理由，后面应该会慢慢讲的。  
希望能有人喜欢这个合集|˄·͈༝·͈˄₎.｡oO


End file.
